


Я правда не понимаю

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dark hinata shoyo, Gen, POV, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Как ты стал таким известным?
Kudos: 1





	Я правда не понимаю

Я правда не понимаю, как ты стал таким талантом, ведь вроде бы в Китагаве ничем совсем не блистал — да, что-то там говорили, что ты будешь бриллиантом, но ты ведь заметно позже вообще в первый раз взлетал...   
Я правда не понимаю, как ты сам всего добился: ты говоришь: "тренировки" — отказываюсь принять: ты можешь представить, сколько я с мячиком этим бился, пытаясь подпрыгнуть выше и техники все понять?!  
Я правда не понимаю, как ты стал таким известным, ведь ты даже не умеешь общаться совсем никак...

Я правда не понимаю —  
И  
Это  
Не  
Интересно.

Я жалуюсь на тебя всем — я в этом вообще мастак, я жалуюсь на тебя всем — и многое получаю: поддержку любовь и дружбу, чего ты вообще не знал...

Сейчас это мне нормально, я знаешь когда отчаюсь? 

Придешь ко мне безоружным —

И выиграешь финал.


End file.
